


Let’s Get Lost

by ZellaStone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaStone/pseuds/ZellaStone
Summary: Dean and Cas are hurrying to aid Sam and Jack with a case they are working.But Cas has a little trouble with directions, and the two of them learn that maybe sometimes you need to get lost to find what you are looking for.





	Let’s Get Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> This is my very first fic, and I’m very excited about it. I’ve been thinking about writing for a long time, and today I finally said, you know what I’m just going to go for it. 
> 
> So here it is! Please review and let me know what you think!

Dean shifted in his seat, trying to subtly work the stiffness out of his back while also stifling a yawn. They had been driving for hours already, and their destination was still hours away. 

From the passenger seat Cas lets out an irritated sigh. “I’m completely capable of driving you know.”

Dean winces. “I’m fine, it’s no big deal.” 

He risks a glance over just in time to catch Cas’s eye roll. “We’re not going to do them any good if you fall asleep at the wheel and kill us first.” 

Dean flexed his fingers on the steering wheel before begrudgingly steering the impala off to the shoulder to make the switch. Cas was right anyway, not that he was about to admit that or anything. 

They were on their way to meet up with Sam and Jack, who were working a case in rural Idaho. Three hikers had gone missing over the past two months, and since the search radius was still pretty large, they had requested help to track down the lair of the suspected wendigo. It was something like a twenty hour drive and they were nearly half way there, but it was after two in the morning, and he had been fighting off his exhaustion for a while now. Ten years ago Dean would have stuck it out and made the drive in one go, but as it was, he had to reluctantly agree that Cas was right. 

“Alright, alright” he grumbled “you win, but I swear Cas if there is a scratch on this ca-“

The passenger door slammed shut, cutting off his sentence. Cas was already opening the driver door by the time Dean caught up - and okay maybe he was tired enough that it was impacting his reaction times. 

Cas slid into the driver seat and shot him a smitey glare. “I won’t do anything worse to it than you would have if you had kept driving. Now try to get some rest.”

Dean just grunted in response and settled himself against the window. As Cas pulled the impala back onto the road, Dean couldn’t help but watch him. 

Humanity looked good on Cas this time around. And although his gut twinges with guilt every time he has the thought- he’s happy that Cas is human now. There have been rough patches sure, but overall they were all more prepared this time, and Dean had immediately made it clear that Cas was not only welcome to stay with them in the bunker, but that it was what everyone wanted. 

And so after Cas had made the final decision to donate his grace to a spell that Rowena had concocted - a spell that had essentially destroyed Michaels grace by forcing it out of Dean’s body - life had been pretty good. As good as life got for them anyway. Dean still struggled with guilt over the whole ordeal, but he was working on it. 

His relationship with Cas has been a roller coaster over the past - what was it now? Ten years? Eleven maybe? Dean was too tired to think and figure out the actual number. It had been a long ass time. Longer than anyone else had been there for him, not counting Sam. But lately things had been really good. Their friendship had been stronger than ever before, and Dean had recently begun to admit to himself, in the quiet moments when he was alone, that maybe he wished it was something more. 

The last thing Dean remembered before sleep took him, was thinking how good he looked driving his car. 

.

Dean awoke several hours later when the car came to a stop. Blinking away sleep quickly he looked over at Cas. It was daylight now, they must be getting close to where they were supposed to be meeting up with the others. 

“Time to switch? Where are we?”

Cas looked hesitant when he replied. “If you feel rested we can switch but...”

Dean tensed. “But what Cas?” 

“I’m really not sure where we are. “

“Damn it Cas!” Dean let out an irritated huff and got out of the car to stretch and fill up the tank. “Just go get us some coffee and I’ll figure it out.”

When Cas retuned to the impala Dean was already mapping their route on his phone - something he rarely did. He prided himself in his navigational skills, and gps was strictly a last resort. He didn’t say anything as Cas settled into the passenger seat. And after several tense seconds Cas finally spoke up. “Well did you figure it out?”

Dean shot him a glare. “Yeah, you cost us a good three hours though. Seriously if you didn’t know where the hell you were going why didn’t you just let me keep driving!?” 

Cas bit his lip before replying “I’m sorry Dean I thought -“

“Save it, I gotta call Sam and tell him we’ll be late.” Dean was highly agitated. He could recognize that he was kind of being a dick here, but Sam and Jack needed the help, and now help was going to be delayed several hours. In their line of work, several hours could mean life and death. “You do realize that this could seriously screw them over right?”

Cas looked down at his hands in his lap and quietly mumbled out another apology as Dean pointed the impala back in the right direction. 

Hours passed in silence. Sam hadn’t answered his phone and Dean’s level of anger was only increasing as time ticked by. Any attempt at conversation made by Cas was shot down immediately, and okay maybe Dean was being a little dramatic. But he was in too deep to just let it go now. 

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Dean’s phone rang. 

“Jesus Sam where the hell have you been?” Dean barked into the phone, half shouting. He put it on speaker in time for Sam’s response. 

“Hello to you to” he replied with sass. Dean rolled his eyes as he imagined the bitch face he was probably throwing. “We got a lead on the lair location and went to check it out. No cell service that deep in the woods.”

“Did you find anything?” Cas asked, leaning in closer to Dean and the phone. 

“Yeah, turns out we were right, ganked it no problem. Guess we didn’t need your help after all.” He at least had the decency to sound a little sheepish. “Also Jack says hi”

“Hello Jack” Cas responded with a smile. “Well I’m glad you didn’t need us after all, as we are still several hours out”

“Yeah because Cas managed to get us lost.” Dean grumbled. 

“I already apologized Dean I don’t know what more you want.” Cas was full on glaring at Dean now. 

The tension was momentarily broken by Sam clearing his throat. “Okay well on that note we’re going to pack up and head towards home. Why don’t you guys find a town nearby we can all stay the night in and we’ll meet up on the way? Grab dinner and caravan home together in the morning?”

“Yeah okay. I’ll text you” Dean replied before ending the call. 

.

A short while later Dean and Cas were sat across from each other at one of their typical roadside diners. Cas was nervously picking at a chip on the corner of the laminate table top, looking a lot like he was channeling Sam’s kicked puppy face. 

Dean watched him with a frown as guilt started to pile up in his gut. He took a deep breath to say something - anything really he reasoned would be better than this tense silence, but was interrupted by the waitress arriving with their drinks. 

Thankful for something to occupy his hands, Dean began shredding his straw wrapper as soon as she walked away. 

“Look man, I know I kinda freaked out on you back there. It’s just - I know -“ Dean paused to take a deep breath as Cas met his eyes. “I’m an asshole alright? I’m sorry.”

Cas offered him a sad smile. “I forgive you, I know you were just worried about Sam and Jack” he said simply. 

Dean swallowed and nodded. “Ok cool, so, uh anyway, I figure we’ve got a good half a day to kill before Sam and Jack get into town. Let’s find something to do.”

This time Cas’s smile was genuine “I’d like that” he replied.

Dean’s heart did a little flip in his chest and he couldn’t help the next thought that popped into his head. Cas was beautiful when he smiled like that, all teeth and gums with his eyes crinkled in the corners; it was really a shame he didn’t do it more often. 

Maybe there was something he could do to change that. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of food. As he shook his head and dug in, he began to think about what they could do. The town they had stopped in didn’t have a whole lot offer. The diner, a motel, a couple seedy looking bars, and a few local shops and gas stations were about all there was to see. 

He had noticed a bait shop though. And that meant the was most definitely a good fishing spot near by. 

“You ever been fishing?” he asked around a mouthful of burger. Cas grimaced at his poor manners but shook his head. Dean swallowed before continuing. “Saw a bait shop on the way into town, thought maybe I could teach you. You know, another new human experience or whatever. Plus it’s a good way to kill an afternoon.”

To Dean’s relief, Cas quickly and happily agreed. “That sounds good, do you want to head there after we eat?”

Dean nodded as he happily took another huge bite of his burger. This afternoon was going to be awesome. Time relaxing with his best friend by the water? He couldn’t think of a much better way to spend the day. 

.

“Do we really have to use live worms?” Cas asked, grimacing as he watched Dean spear the first worm onto a hook. 

“Uh, I mean... there’s probably fake stuff out there but I doubt it works as good.” He looked up at Cas’s face and smiled lightly. “They’re just worms man they don’t feel anything.”

Cas looked less than convinced, but nonetheless he accepted the rod from Dean when he handed it over. 

“Ok so you cast it out like so” Dean instructed as he effortlessly demonstrated. 

Cas’s first attempt was, to put it lightly, an epic fail. Dean stifled a laugh. “Here let me help.” 

He walked around and positioned himself close behind the other man, taking a hold of his arms. As he did so he suddenly became aware of exactly what he was doing. He could feel his face heating up at the proximity, but to move away now would only call attention to the awkwardness. So instead he took a deep breath and followed through. 

“So you want to do it more like this” as he spoke, he guided Cas’s hands through the motions, resulting in a semi decent cast. “See you got it!” He slapped Cas on the shoulder and quickly stepped away clearing his throat. 

Cas was still pretty oblivious to certain aspects of humanity. Dean only hoped that the usual implication of the move he just pulled was one of the things that flew right over his head. The last thing he wanted to do was lose his best friend over unrequited feelings, especially when he had only just begun to admit those feelings to himself. 

Cas was... he didn’t really even know how to describe him. He was everything. And sitting there, sharing laughs and maybe more than a few beers with him was the most relaxed Dean had felt in a while. 

The hours ticked by all too fast and pretty soon the two men were watching a sunset over the water. Cas reeled in his last attempt and looked over towards Dean. 

“Sam and Jack should be getting into town soon. One more beer?” His tone was hopeful, and Dean couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face in response. 

“Yeah buddy that sounds great”

Cas returned with the promised beer, but this time he sat right next to Dean, their shoulders pressed against each other. They clinked their bottle necks together and for a moment Dean just stared. 

The sunset they were witnessing was beautiful, sure. But it had nothing on Cas. The pink and orange lights reflected off the water, casting his face with a beautiful glow as he stared off across the pond. His eyes were soft and happy, and for once, he seemed truly at peace. He took Dean’s breath away, if he was being honest with himself. 

Cas turned just then and caught him staring, his lips quirking at the corners, in that way he does when trying to hold back a smile. “What?”

Dean hesitated. He looked down for a moment, but when he looked back up Cas’s eyes were still on him. His eyebrows crinkled together and his head tilted slightly to the side. 

Dean couldn’t help but huff out a small laugh. “Nothing man, I was just thinking that I’m glad you got us lost after all.” 

Cas laughed at that, his face breaking into that big gummy smile once again. “Well I would agree. Though at the time I was upset to have angered you.” The answer was honest, and Dean could appreciate that. 

“I dunno why I have to be such an asshole all the time Cas, you deserve a lot better.”

Cas frowned at him slightly, studying his face before making his reply. “I wish you wouldn’t be so hard on yourself. It is already forgotten.”

They stared at each other for a quiet moment, and Dean caught himself too late when his eyes flickered down to the other man’s lips. His heart pounded in his chest when he returned his gaze to Cas’s eyes and saw that he had noticed. 

Cas looked unsure, maybe even nervous. But Dean watched as he returned the look and licked his lips. Heart pounding fiercely in his ears, he reached a shaky hand up to cup the other man’s jaw. This was it. Now or never Winchester. 

He leaned in slowly, giving Cas every opportunity to pull away. But instead, he titled his head ever so slightly, and met him halfway. 

Their lips pressed together gently and hesitantly at first, but then Cas’s hand were on him and the kiss deepened and it was perfect. Cas pulled away first, giving Dean a huge smile. “Maybe we should get lost more often” he said and leaned back in.


End file.
